


Somewhere

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gets lost in a cave looking for Steven -- again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificial-ice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artificial-ice).



Ruby hadn’t meant to get lost, he just didn’t spend long crawling around caves like Steven did. Dirty, dark places where a flawless outfit was pointless because nobody could see…  
  
Of course, Ruby  _could_  always use Ruru to Teleport back to the nearest Pokémon Centre, but that would be cheating. It would also be cheating to use his PokéNav. No, Ruby had to find Steven through the purity of their mutual and occasionally tragic love. Red string of fate, and all that.  
  
It was just unfortunate that Ruby could not see the red string of fate, or feel it outside of his heart, because then he’d have a rope to follow all the way to wherever Steven was drooling over some damn rocks.  
  
Sometimes Ruby wondered if Steven’s interest in him had been sparked by his name being shared with a rock. A shiny and appropriately glamorous rock, but a rock nonetheless.  
  
Maybe, Ruby mused as he followed the wall of the chamber, he ought to have worn his glasses. He just hadn’t expected to spend more than a few minutes trying to find Steven, and after he’d found Steven, they would not only look unappealing, but they’d be in the way.  
  
A further five minutes of stumbling in the dark led to Ruby deciding it was time to throw glamorous to the wind and switch to cute charm.  
  
“Steeeeeveeeeen,” he started to loudly and (deliberately) pathetically call. “Steeeeveeeeeen.”  
  
It worked.  
  
“You sound like a ghost,” Steven’s voice said.  
  
“Uh, no, I sound adorable and lost so you had to come save me.”  
  
“Okay, that.”  
  
“Glad we agree,” Ruby said. “Now, it took me an hour to find you —”  
  
“An hour? Really?”  
  
“— so why aren’t you kissing me yet?”  
  
Steven chuckled and pressed his lips to Ruby’s. “Stop following me into caves. You get lost every single time.”  
  
“Ah, but you find me every single time,” Ruby replied. “So it’s a good system.”


End file.
